Naruto a Diffent Way
by SoraMalfoySlythern
Summary: it just a go to a past kind of story the chapters are short but it keeps me going if they are..so be nice lol..anyway you will see naruto has a child soon and his sooo cute! LOL well injoy!
1. 1 new life

HEYYY!! im not that great at this stuff and not good at fighting scenes but will try!! i think i will give a shot at Harry potter wich you can reviw and tell me your ideals!! i have a list of ideals for it on my home page so PPLLEEESSEE check it out!!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! if i did i would soooo own sasukes body!! WWHAHAHAH!! ^_____^

CHAPTER 1

Naruto has finally done it he has gain the village's trust and respect but there are times were he wishes he could have made life a little easier for him his wife Hinta, his son Arishi named after his grandfathers middle name and his friends such as, Sasuke, Garra. To go in time and keep all the horrible stuff lessoned. So that is what he was working on for that night. The nine tales fox's or less commonly know by him as Raven.

Well Raven had told Naruto if he wanted to go in the past and also be able to take Arishi with him. He would do it for him but instead of him saving his father he will become his younger self's adopted Father. Naruto would be come the new SS Class Seals Master. (Juria is an A class Seals Master and Moito is an S Classed Seals Master.) He would be the highest ranked Seal Master in any place he wents.

Raven was now starting the process. After Raven did this he would be sent back to demon ream. Only when, Naruto summons him. (He had the Fox's, Wolf's, Bird's, Snake's and Frog's. also the animals will remember that he signed and does not need to again.) Naruto and Arishi will also get immortal life along with better healing and better scenes: like feel, touch, hear, see, smell, taste and so on…Naruto's whisker marks are gone and he looks like cardboard copy of his father except he wore a blood red long sleeve that clung to him like a second skin almost and dark blue ninja pants with the right upper leg had a ninja pouch. He wore a white Hokage coat like his dad only his said: Sixth Hokage SS Class Seals Master: and black ninja sandals. Two year old baby Arishi look just like his dad expect his blue eyes were like, Hinta's violet Huegu eyes. He wore a smaller version of Naruto's expect it said: Next Hokage with a little red fox pitcher sleeping at the bottom under a cherry blossom tree in bloom. Raven took him to demon world tell Naruto explained what was going on to the Hokage. Once that was done and things were calm he would summon Raven to give Arishi back.

"Hang on Kit this is going to hurt.

"Aahhhhhhhhahahaha….hahiiiaaaggggrrreeaaa…!!!

Naruto blacked out just as everything turned bright.

"See yah latter Kit and good luck."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Five weeks before Naruto is born and One week before Obito is killed…

………………………………………………………………………………

"Moito Sensei."

"Yes Obito?"

"Who do you think he is?"

"Well… all I know is he had a leaf ninja band on his left arm and wore Hokage robes…but the thing that gets me is what it said on the back……"

"What did it say Sensei?"

"Well Kakashi…the thing is I think his from another time some how…"

"How's that possible?"

"Well for one his Hokage robes say Sixth Hokage SS Class Seal Master…which as far as I know there is only S Class Seal Masters and there are maybe two counting me…next he had a Leaf Village band…also he looks like a copy of me expect the red tips in his hair and I think that if he is then his my unborn child in nineteen to twenty-five years."

PPLLEESSSSSSSSE TELL ME what yah think kk!! ^-^ love yah all!! THINKS!!


	2. 2 meeting old faces and some new

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

I HAVE MISSED UP A LOT ON THIS CHAPTER BUT WILL FIX IT LATTER!! ^___^ so no MEAN comments okkk!!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

With Naruto in the hospital

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hmm where am I---

-Naruto, opened his eyes only to shut them aging—

-"damn lights"-

-He reopens his eyes to see a white bed room—

-"God damit I hate hospitals. Is it me or do I see WAY to many times were I wake up and I'm in a damn Hospital room!!---He cross his arms and pout's (hahahahahah) ---"I need my Raman damit and I swear fox's if this time has none of my presses Raman and I'll kill you my self---Naruto stopped in mid sentence to see a few people he knew and heard about right in front of his door. His first Sensei Kakashi, his Sensei's two team mates…Rin and...Obito…-

- 'It's not too late I can even save Kakashi from least one death.'—

Behind the three is The Fourth Hokage his dad…Jirrai that old pervert and the Third Hokage or you could say a good grandfather to me.

"Hey. Sensei your right he could be your son"

"Obito is right brat this guy even has yours and Kinshasa, wild taste for Raman."

"O hey Pervert-Sensei it's great to see you again" Naruto's eye's had a shin in them.

"Damit have respect for those older then you brat!" Naruto just grinned at his old Sensei.

"It looks like you teach some more in the further hey Purvey-Sensei…hahahahahah…." Moito look Naruto's way.

"Naa just me… -- Naruto get a sad face and whispers but they could still hear him…--because you died killing the leader Pain when I should have done it…"Naruto look up back up to them and smiled a tried old one. He stares at Moito's shocked face and looks to the others to see them worried.

"don't worry most of you will be long gone before it happens in fact Kakashi Sensei and Jirrai Sensei are the only one around at the time that was close to him besides the Fifth Hokage Baba-chan…--by there faces he could she they did not under stand…Lady Tusenadae.."

"Really and She came back?"

"And my student was your one of your Sensei's?" Moito ruffed Kakashi's hair fetchingly.

Yes but he was the fames for being the copy ninja. Also extremely late and having the lamest excuses like and I quote: I was on the road of life! Naruto throw his hands in the air to make his point what the hell. "But the resin he was usually really late. I found out when we were Joniens together with Iruka Sensei." Naruto looked strait at young Kakashi and said…

He was two hours late on a good day because the death of his Father who die of suicidal after he felled a mission. Kakashi looked shocked, "so that hasn't happen yet good maybe I can help you save him too." Kakashi nodded his head back in answer. 'Which in, Kakashi, form means thank you.'

"His best friend who what you said was like a little brother…now Obito it's not that shocking if you know the Kakashi in about twenty one years." Right…Moito?"

Moito just smiled. He knew how Kakashi and Obito cared about one other even if they annoy the hell out of each other.

"As I thought there just like, Sasuke and my self. Should have know why we were the only ones Kakashi ever picked." Naruto looked at the three and spoke directly to them.

"I bet Kakashi is all rules and acts like his too cool for little things.

"You got that right!"

"OBITO don't be mean to, KAKASHI-KUN."

"Hun. Not really too fan girl but still your too much like Sakura." Naruto shook his head lost in the past.

"Yah we tried to talk her out of that" Moito whispered in his ear.

"Hay I resist that!"

"Dined!" Obito and Kakashi looked at each other and could not help laughing tell they fell down back to back then got up like nothing happened.

"Oh and Obito I bet you like to play pranks on people specifically the Huegu mane branch or the Uchiha Clan hmm? Maybe even rush in to things?"

"Yes defiantly!"

"BIG… time!"

"Hay!" Naruto, smiled down at Obito and but his hand on his shoulder. I think it's funny that I use to rush in things too much just like you. And that I have some thing in coming with an Uchiha. You're more deferent then most of them EXPLY Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan and my best friend more on that latter all right!"

" if I'm right how he never told Obito who died because of the Rock ninja on his mission, Rin and the most of all Moito Arishi Nizamike the Forth Hokage and husband to Kishana M. Usumike Nizamike and father of Naruto Usumike Nizamike.

"Oh, gran-I mean Third Hokage-sama, you are right she did come back not willingly at first but I convict her when I was twelve years old to be the Fifth after dad and then you died fighting Orochimaru but lets weight tell were in safer walls before I say anymore hmm?"

"Oh and Fourth Hokage-sama its great to final meat you" as Naruto bows to Moito before standing back up and showing his fathers families smile.

"What!"(Moito)

"New it!" big gin (Jirrai)

"….." (Kakashi)

"WWWOOOWW" (Obito)

"Really?" (Rin)

The third just smiled at the young man. 'He must have thought he was the Hokage of this time scene he knows the further Hokage's it would seem he thought it was around that time."

Naruto silently cursed under his breath. He continues to speak without really paying it any mind to what he was saying. 'I should have known he wasn't Hokage yet I mean even Obito is a live. I bet that boy loving pedophile Orochimaru hasn't betrayed the village…dam…dam…damit all… the—

"Whell my boy why don't we check you out so you can tell us that story in the offices hmm?" Naruto looked up to him a smiled.

"Yes I would love to catch up on things to and learn more about all of you then just hearing about you. Some of you are dear to me while others are still are I just did not get to meet you in my life time." Naruto got a far away look in his eye as they stepped out of his room once he got dress.


End file.
